


The Artist

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When drawings are appearing on blackboards throughout Hogwarts of Severus Snape the Potions Master is determined to track down the artist, especially when some drawings show a lot more of Severus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> This is a birthday story for Alisanne.

Sirius Black Charms Professor at Hogwarts had walked into his classroom and up to the drawing blackboard, with a flick of his wrist he waved his wand and turned the blackboard over to write instructions on it for his first class and froze at what he saw. “Ugh!” covering his mouth with his hand he hurried from the classroom and back into his private rooms.  
  
When Sirius had emptied his stomach he threw some powder into the flames and dropped to his knees. “Severus Snape’s quarters.”  
  
Seconds later Severus’ head appeared in the flames. “What is it Black I must get ready for the seventh and eighth years I am to teach this morning.”  
  
“Come through and I will show you.” he said and backed away a little giving the Potions Master room to come through.  
  
Severus stepped through and brushed the dust off his robes. “Get on with it Black I actually teach my students.”  
  
“Don't teach them well do you if half of the class blow their cauldrons up _Snivellus_. Follow me I will show you what’s wrong, it has forced me to bring my breakfast back up.” he said as he walked back into his classroom, Severus behind him. “Care to explain that!” he said, pointing at the blackboard.  
  
Looking to where Sirius was pointing Severus froze, on the blackboard drew in white chalk was a picture of him he was stood to the side looking down to his left, water dripping down his chest and his arms were holding onto a towel that was just being wrapped around him that didn't exactly cover all. “What sick joke is this Black?”  
  
“This has nothing to do with me I just saw it this morning.”  
  
“Black this was me last night after getting out of the shower the exact image.”  
  
Sirius looked from the image to Severus. “Someone got into your rooms.”  
  
“That's impossible no one can get past my wards.”  
  
“They must do if they saw that and drew it on my blackboard!”  
  
Severus paled. “What if it isn't just your blackboard?”  
  
Before Sirius could reply Severus had walked out of the classroom no doubt to check all the others.

* * *

When Severus walked into his classroom the students were already there, Draco Malfoy at the front. “Thank you for observing the class because of my lateness you may return to your own work.”  
  
Draco returned to his workbench and began chopping and dicing.  
  
Severus sat down at his desk, thankfully it was only in Black’s room that had the drawing but who did it? Who got into his room to see that image let alone draw it for anyone to see, he was lucky Black saw it before class started.  
  
That evening after the evening meal all the Professors had met in Headmistress McGonagall’s office. “What is going on Minerva?” Remus asked.  
  
Minerva looked at her Transfiguration Professor. “Severus came to me at dinner with something that happened this morning in Sirius’ room.”  
  
Remus looked between Sirius and Severus causing the Potions Master to scoff. “Please Lupin it is nothing like that.”  
  
“I went into the classroom this morning and someone had drawn on the blackboard in chalk a picture of Severus just stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around him.” Sirius shuddered. “I saw everything.”  
  
Severus sighed. “It was the exact same image of me getting out of the shower last night which means -”  
  
“Someone was in your rooms after curfew.” Minerva finished. “Didn't you place your wards?”  
  
“Of course I did Minerva even when I used to come back from the death eater meetings worn and beaten and tired I still remembered to put them up.”  
  
“What spells do you use for your wards?” Remus asked.  
  
“Ones I invented myself, ones I have shown you to keep yourself in your rooms when the full moon is out so I haven't a clue how they got in. I was lucky it was just the mutts blackboard they drew on.”  
  
“Indeed you are.” Minerva nodded. “Everyone is to check their blackboards in the mornings before class and report any to me or Severus that you find, whoever is on patrol at night any unused classroom you pass that has a blackboard in it I want it checking and warded.”

* * *

That evening Severus sat in the great hall eating, not knowing he was being watched, as he ate he looked over to the table where the eighth years sat and saw Draco talking to Harry, he watched as the Gryffindor said something to his godson making him laugh.  
  
He quickly looked away and went back to his food when he saw the brunet look up, he sighed, out of all the people to fall for why did he have to fall for the Potter brat?  
  
“Wonder why Snape was late for class today; all the years I have been here he has never been even a second late to class.” Ron said as he shoved some food in.  
  
“I know, and Sirius didn't look well in class this morning.” Harry said.  
  
Draco looked up at the staff table. “Something has to be going on with them all.”  
  
“Well Snape was late for class Sirius doesn't look well... maybe they are together and Sirius is pregnant or something.” Neville said making all at the table laugh except one.

* * *

The next morning Severus walked into his classroom and stopped when he saw his blackboard, it was the same picture as the one he saw the day before except this one had wording on it ‘You are mine! Especially this!’ underneath the writing was an arrow pointing to his cock.  
  
“Snape!” came Sirius’ voice as the door banged open.  
  
Severus turned and saw Black walk in who stopped when he saw the picture and read the words. “Just goes to show whoever is doing this is possessive. I have just had to get rid of what was on mine which was words threatening that I would lose a very important part of my body if I was to ever touch you as you are theirs.”  
  
“This person thinks we are together?”  
  
“Apparently.” Sirius shuddered.  
  
That afternoon Severus looked up as his class of seventh and eighth years walked in, “today I will be the one brewing, you will all be watching and taking notes what I add, when I add it, the stirs I make and then you will tell me what potion I made.”  
  
When the two hours were almost up Severus finished his potion and turned to face the class. “Can any of you tell me what I have just made?”  
  
Harry raised his hand along with Hermione, as always Severus ignored Hermione, “Potter?”  
  
“Skele-gro sir.”  
  
“Correct. Five points to Gryffindor, I hope you all watched carefully and took notes as the next lesson you will be making it on just your notes alone, class dismissed.”  
  
When they all left Neville hurried over to Hermione stopping her from walking. “Hermione please you have to help me my notes are a mess and I got confused half way through, some of the ingredients look the same!”  
  
Hermione smiled and linked her arm in Neville’s. “I will help you Neville, come on.”

* * *

That night Draco was patrolling the corridors, he walked past an un-used classroom and after checking the blackboard like he was instructed to do he locked the room with certain charms Headmistress McGonagall told him of. “This is ridiculous.” he sighed.  
  
Turning the corner Draco stopped when he saw someone enter the Transfiguration classroom and close the door behind them, he walked over to the door and dimmed the _Lumos_ spell slightly before walking in, closing the door behind him he saw the person stood in front of the blackboard, their arms moving as they were drawing.  
  
Walking over Draco stopped when he was level with the artist. “Um, Harry what are you doing?”  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
Nothing.  
  
Draco turned to face Harry and raised his wand to look into the Gryffindor’s eyes, they were glazed over. Draco stepped back and let Harry carry on with what he was doing, he knew the dangers of waking a sleepwalker, sitting on the edge of the desk at the front Draco stayed and watched Harry draw.  
  
When Harry finished he stepped away and turned on his heel and headed for the door, Draco stood and looked at the picture that Harry drew and saw it was of his godfather that afternoon when he was leaning over his cauldron, a look of seriousness and dedication on his face, his hands were chopping ingredients with gentleness. At the bottom Harry had wrote one word to describe what he saw that day and the image he just drew. _Beautiful._  
  
Draco followed Harry back to the dorm and only when Harry had gotten back into bed did Draco return to his.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Remus got up from his seat and walked over to Severus. “What is it Lupin?” Severus asked without looking up.  
  
“A drawing has appeared on my blackboard this morning.”  
  
“Have you gotten rid of it?”  
  
“No. I think this is one you want to see.”  
  
Draco looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Lupin lean in to talk to his godfather before they both left, McGonagall and Professor Black following.  
  
“Oh sure you get the decent ones I get the naked ones.” Sirius complained when he saw the drawing.  
  
Severus ignored him and walked over to the drawing. “This was yesterday.”  
  
“What do you mean Severus?”  
  
“I mean when I was teaching the seventh and eighth years yesterday I was making a potion and they had to watch and take notes this was me yesterday.”  
  
“Which means the drawer is a student.”  
  
“It can't be, this student has already stated that I am theirs and have threatened Black as they believe we are together.”  
  
“Student/teacher relationship isn't against the rules Severus as long as they are the legal age and you don't mark their final exams.” McGonagall stated.  
  
“What does that have to do with anything Minerva? Just because this student is showing a possessive side believing I belong to them doesn't mean I will be with them.”  
  
“Not if it isn't the one you want right Severus.”  
  
“Lupin hold your tongue, I was drunk, I never should have confided in you.”  
  
Sirius turned to Remus. “Snivellus here likes someone he teaches? Who?”  
  
“Sirius apologise to Severus how can we expect student to respect us and do as they are told if you continue to call him what you did when you were all at school.” McGonagall said.  
  
Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times before pointing at Severus. “He calls me a mutt!”  
  
“That is because you turn into one Black. ‘Snivellus’ is a stupid name you made up.”  
  
“Professors?” came a voice.  
  
All in the room turned to see Draco walk in. “Yes Mr Malfoy?” McGonagall asked.  
  
“I did my rounds last night Headmistress, I was checking blackboards like you asked, it wasn't until I saw someone enter this classroom and start drawing did I understand why I had to check them.”  
  
Severus stepped forward. “You saw who it was.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Who was it Draco?”  
  
“I can't tell you that sir, even he doesn't know he is doing it.”  
  
“He?”  
  
Sirius laughed and slapped Severus on the back. “Good job you prefer the same sex.”  
  
“Black that is irrelevant.” Severus snapped before turning to face Draco. “Draco this isn't the first drawing, the previous one was of me stepping from a shower revealing all on Professor Black’s blackboard.”  
  
Draco laughed only stopping when he caught the glare his godfather sent him. “Sorry. But I can't tell you as you will only go and question him and like I told you he doesn't even know he is doing it, he got up this morning and I asked him things and he think he had a peaceful night’s sleep, he remembers nothing.”  
  
Remus who stayed quiet up to now cleared his throat to speak. “Severus at least you can narrow it down to the twenty people you teach, well, nine of them as it is a male, what you need is a map that shows you everyone in the castle.”  
  
Sirius looked at Remus. “You want to use Harry’s map? The one we made?”  
  
“We have to Sirius if Severus is to find this person and follow them and deal with it we have to otherwise they will continue to draw.”  
  
“We wouldn't have to do this if my godson just told me!”  
  
“It is best if you see for yourself Severus, only you can deal with this as they have a fixation on you.” McGonagall cleared the blackboard with a wave of her wand and indicated the others to follow leaving Remus to get ready for his first class.

* * *

Harry knocked before walking into the Headmistress’ office; he looked around the circular room and smiled when he saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore sleeping.  
  
“Potter.”  
  
Harry looked to the side and saw McGonagall walking down the stairs before sitting at her desk. “Professor Black told me you wanted to see me Headmistress.”  
  
“Yes. Po- Harry. I am well aware of a certain item you carry around with you.”  
  
“My cloak?”  
  
“No, one that you have had since third year, what certain twins gave you, what two of the Professors of this school help make.”  
  
“My map? How did you know about that?”  
  
“I am Headmistress Harry I make it my business to know about all of my students. Harry I have asked you here not to take it from you but to borrow it for a few nights. There are some students causing trouble at night and never in the same place twice.” she lied. “We need to know who they are; would you be kind enough to lend me your map please?”  
  
Harry nodded. “Of course I will drop it off after the evening meal.”  
  
“Thank you Harry, now return to your classes, Professor Snape knows I wanted to talk to you so he shouldn't take any points or give detention.”  
  
Harry smiled in thanks and left the office.

* * *

“Late Potter.” was the first thing Harry heard when he walked into his Potions lesson five minutes later.  
  
“Sorry sir I was -”  
  
“Yes I know where you were, you will be doing the skele-gro today you still have time to make it and complete it if your notes are right, ingredients are at the back get to it.” Professor Snape said without looking up from his desk.  
  
Halfway through his making his potion a hand on his wrist stopped him from stirring. “What is this Potter?”  
  
My potion sir.”  
  
“I can see that, can you explain to me why yours is at the stage ahead of all the rest when they started before you?”  
  
“I am just reading from my notes sir.”  
  
Professor Snape picked up Harry’s notes and read through them. “Squash the beetle? I didn't squash it Potter I chopped it.”  
  
“I know that sir but I remember from my Potions book that if you squash things it releases the juice better.”  
  
“Do you have your Potions book with you?”  
  
“No sir.”  
  
“I know the Potions book used for all of you word for word and nowhere in it does it tell you to do that.”  
  
“I know sir my book isn't like everyone else’s, mine has been wrote in.”  
  
Professor Snape leaned down and got right into Harry’s personal space. Harry swallowed and licked his lips as he stared into the eyes that seemed to be looking deep into him as though reading his mind, Harry wondered if the Professor was.  
  
Severus saw that pink tongue of Harry’s come out and wet his dry lips and wanted to join his lips with the Gryffindor and have his tongue chase the young man’s back into his own mouth. “I want my book back Potter.” he said before moving back and carrying on.  
  
Harry took a shaky breath and cleared his throat and looked around to see if anyone else saw him go slightly red and saw Luna smile at him sweetly before carrying on with her potion.  
  
“Time is up.” Professor Snape called as he walked around the classroom; he stopped by Neville cauldron and looked. “Ten points from Gryffindor.”  
  
“Why? He did it right.” Hermione said.  
  
“Of course he got it right and the reason you know that even though you are nowhere near him is because you helped him with his notes. Will you never learn.” he said as he carried on walking amongst them all.  
  
As everyone packed up to leave Harry turned to walk out when he heard. “Not so fast Potter.” Harry sighed and turned to face the Professor.  
  
“Yes sir?”  
  
“I know of the reason the Headmistress called you into her office.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yes. It is I that needs your map.”  
  
“I will go and get it now Sir.”

* * *

Within ten minutes Harry had return to the Potions classroom to find that Professor Snape hadn't moved from his spot. “Here you go sir.”  
  
“This looks familiar, oddly like the parchment I took from you back in your third year.”  
  
“That’s because it is the same one, you need to say something to activate it but as you didn't say the right words it insulted you.”  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, smirking when Harry looked embarrassed and turned away. “What are the words?”  
  
“You tap it and say ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’ and the map of Hogwarts will appear and when you have finished just tap it again saying ‘mischief managed’ and it will go blank.”  
  
“How fitting seeing as you have been up to no good since you first entered the castle.”  
  
“You make it sound like I go looking for trouble, I don't, trouble usually finds me.”  
  
“Of course, always the innocent one, you can go now Potter.”  
  
“Yes sir.”

* * *

“You should have seen Harry blush in Potions when the Professor got right up close to him.” Luna said as she buried herself more deep into her lovers hold.  
  
“I am sure Severus will find out tonight, Harry has been told that he needs the map.” came the reply.  
  
Luna hummed. “They both sacrificed so much in the war they deserve happiness and they can only get that with each other.” she said as she looked up and into the eyes of the man she loved, placing a gentle kiss on his lips which was returned.

* * *

That night Severus sat in his private rooms watching the names on the map, he knew it was someone in his class and knew it was now a male so that narrowed it down to nine people and he had sat watching those nine dots for two hours until one started to move. He watched as the dot moved slowly, it was heading down to his dungeons.  
  
He waited until the dot was in his classroom before he cleared the map and walked into his Potions classroom, he opened the door and saw Harry stood at his blackboard, his right arm going up and moving about as he was drawing. “Potter!” he shouted.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Severus walked over to the blackboard to look at the Harry more closely and saw in his eyes that told him that he was sleepwalking, he looked at the board to see what Harry was drawing and saw his face, Harry had used all the blackboard to draw his face, his eyes especially the look he had in his eyes was the same look he gave Harry earlier that day.  
  
Severus reached out and placed his hand gently on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
As soon as the hand was placed on his shoulder Harry woke up with a start and looked around in confusion before realising what he was doing, he looked down at the chalk in his hand to the drawing that was only half finished on the blackboard. He dropped the chalk in shock. “Fuck.”  
  
“Language Potter.”  
  
Harry jumped at the voice that haunted his wet dreams and turned to see the Potions Master stood there in his black trousers and a white crisp shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. Not knowing what to do and letting panic take over he turned and ran.  
  
Severus sighed as he watched Harry run from his classroom, he knew that it would be useless to call after the Gryffindor as it would go ignored as he would keep running. Instead he turned and walked back into his private rooms.

* * *

The next morning Harry was about to walk into the great hall for his breakfast when a hand reached out and pulled him by the arm away from the hall and into the room at the side. Both Severus and Remus who saw this stood up and walked from the hall.  
  
“What the-?” Harry spun in the room and faced who dragged him in there. “Draco?”  
  
“I was patrolling last night and saw you run from the dungeons in panic, did Severus see you draw?”  
  
“See me dr- you knew? You knew I had been doing this in my sleep and didn't tell me!”  
  
“What was I supposed to say Harry?” Draco asked as he walked further into the room making the brunet turn and follow his movements.  
  
“You wouldn't have believed me if I told you.”  
  
“Yes I would have.”  
  
“Harry you have been drawing pictures and not just any kind of pictures, pictures of Severus, all of him and some with him even naked!”  
  
“Naked?”  
  
“Yes, you drew the first one on Sirius’ blackboard; he saw it and told Severus.”  
  
“How many times, it is Professor or sir when at school.” came the voice that sent shivers down Harry’s spine.  
  
Turning Harry saw not only Professor Snape but Professor Lupin as well. “Is it true what Draco said sir?”  
  
“It is, the first one was in your godfather’s classroom it was of me stepping out of the shower my towel not quite covering all.”  
  
“I’m sorry I didn't know I was doing it.”  
  
“What I am curious to know is the image, the first one you drew of me was the same image from the night before in my own private rooms, all the pictures you have drew since then have been what you have seen.”  
  
“Yeah so how did you get into my godfathers rooms to see him getting out of the shower?” Draco asked.  
  
“I didn't! I don't even know how to get into his rooms I didn't even know what I was doing until he woke me last night.”  
  
Remus looked at Severus. “You woke him up? You should never wake a sleepwalker.”  
  
“I didn't do it purposely; all I did was touch his shoulder.”  
  
“When I saw him and watched him draw you making that potion I called out to him and nothing.” Draco said before nudging Harry. “You drew him making the skele-gro and finished the drawing with the words ‘beautiful’ wrote underneath.” he laughed making Harry flush and run from the room.  
  
“That doesn't help Draco.” Severus snapped before leaving to go after Harry.  
  
Sirius was just walking down the stairs to go to the great hall when Harry came running towards him. “Whoa slow down pup what’s wrong?” he said, stopping his godson.  
  
“Sirius let me go.”  
  
“No what’s up?”  
  
“Black hold him there.”  
  
Sirius looked up. “Oh it is Snivellus you are running from, keep going pup.” he said and let Harry go. Looking around Harry saw that the great hall was full of people, turning he ran in there hoping Professor Snape wouldn't confront him in front of people.  
  
Severus stopped when he reached Sirius. “I told you to hold him Black.”  
  
“Why? He hasn't done anything.”  
  
“He is the one doing the drawings and my godson your cousin has just embarrassed him that is why he is running.”  
  
“Harry has been the one drawing you naked? There must be something wrong with him.”  
  
“Grow up Black.” Severus answered as he walked away to catch up with Harry.  
  
Harry looked up when he saw Professor Snape enter the hall, searching the room as he did, when he saw those black eyes fix on him he dropped his head and started to eat.  
  
Severus walked between the tables and stopped when he reached Harry. “This conversation isn't over, my quarters tonight after the evening meal and if you don't arrive then I shall be more than.. happy to come and sit with you for breakfast in the morning and discuss it.”  
  
“I’ll be there sir.”  
  
“See that you are.”

* * *

Luna walked out of the great hall and stopped to look around, seeing Draco come out of the empty room and head down to the dungeons she smiled and headed over to that room herself.  
  
Remus looked up when the door opened thinking it was Draco coming back in and smiled when he saw Luna walk in and close the door behind her. “Luna love.”  
  
Luna smiled and walked into Remus’ arms. “Harry is to go to Professor Snape’s rooms after the evening meal tonight. I want to thank you for your help with this, I know that Harry loves Professor Snape and I know those feelings are returned after him confessing to you.”  
  
“Always trying to make others happy love, one of the many things I have come to love about you.”  
  
Luna hummed and buried herself deeper into Remus’ hold. “Thank you for helping me with this.”  
  
“You are welcome love; just don't go asking me to spy on Severus again in such a state of undress.”  
  
Luna laughed. “That was necessary as the first image had to draw his attention. I thought placing that image in his mind would be hard, I simply waited until he was asleep, thank you for sharing his password with me.”  
  
“You are welcome love, now off to class.”  
  
Luna smiled and kissed Remus before leaving the room.

* * *

Harry was stood outside Transfiguration waiting to go inside, he was that far gone he didn't even hear someone walk up to him until a pair of hands settled on his shoulders. “Boo!”  
  
Harry jumped forwards and spun to see a laughing Draco. “Don't do that, that’s not even funny.”  
  
Before Draco could reply Remus walked out of the door allowing them all to go inside.  
  
The day couldn't have gone more slower for Harry; he just knew when Snape told him to be in his quarters after the evening meal that it was going to be a long day. Transfiguration didn't seem so bad it was double Charms and even worse double Potions that Harry was dreading, Sirius talked and acted his usual self to everyone but every time Harry looked up he would find his godfather looking at him questioningly.  
  
Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and walked slowly to Potions, he was not looking forward to this lesson at all, normally he enjoyed Potions as it gave him the excuse to look and watch Severus. He walked into the classroom and saw his Professor sat at his desk.  
  
“On the blackboard are a list of five different Potions pick one and start making you may only use your notes, if I see a single book the one it belongs to will cost their house, or former house a one hundred point deduction and a three foot essay on how to properly brew the potion you have chosen to do, get to it.”  
  
Harry looked at the five Potions and picked the third one, draught of living death. He smiled, it was thanks to his book and studying it every night that got him Felix Felicis, getting out his Potions notes and finding the right ones he set to work, maybe this lesson wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
At the end of the lesson Professor Snape walked around and checked all the Potions and stopped at Harry’s he looked at it closely and tested it the same way Harry remembered Slughorn testing it. He looked up and stared at Harry. “Don't be late tonight and when you come bring me my book back.”  
  
“Sir I didn't use a book.”  
  
“I never said you did, don't be late.”

* * *

Harry had only eaten half of what he put on his plate, knowing how his evening was going to go he had lost most of his appetite, looking up at the head table to see Severus stand, looking at him before leaving Harry sighed and did the same.  
  
It seemed like an hours journey walking from the great hall to the dungeons, Harry sighed when he reached Professor Snape’s office door, he knocked quietly hoping the Potion Master wouldn't hear but on the second knock the door opened to reveal his Professor stood there out of his robes wearing just his trousers and a white shirt.  
  
“Follow me.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Harry walked in and closed the door behind him, following the older man through another door and stopping when he saw he was in his Professor’s own chambers.  
  
“Take a seat Harry.” Severus said as he sat in his chair by the fire, watching the young man closely as he walked over to the settee, his eyes sweeping the room as he made his way closer to him.  
  
“You know why you are here.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Harry answered staring into the fire. “To be honest I don't know what you expect me to say. I didn't even know I was doing it.”  
  
“I know that. The pictures you have been drawing though, obviously something has been bothering you and it is your subconscious that is trying to express it as you are not talking.”  
  
“I have no one to talk to.”  
  
“What about all of your friends?”  
  
“Not about this sir, they have their own lives to lead.”  
  
“If you feel you can't talk to people then write it down.”  
  
“Sir how can I write it down? Nothing about me stays a secret for long.”  
  
“Harry if you tell someone you trust your problems, if not one of your friends then how about your godfa-”  
  
“No.” Harry interrupted. “I can't tell him.”  
  
“Then Remus?”  
  
“Sir all the teachers know now and if what Draco says is true what I have been drawing then...”  
  
“I think it is obvious that you are suppressing an... attraction towards me.” Severus said, looking at Harry who seemed to find great interest in his shoes.  
  
"Harry, I cannot help you if you are not honest with me." Severus paused, "A simple yes or no question, are you attracted-"  
  
Harry cut him off by nodding his head slowly.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Harry snapped his head up looking into the Professor’s eyes. “Good? What’s good about it?” he asked angrily.  
  
Hesitating. Severus looked away, "I should be honest with you, Harry... you are not the only one with an inappropriate attraction."  
  
Harry’s look of anger quickly turned into a look of confusion. “Sir I know you and Sirius are together, some are even saying you have gotten him pregnant. This is why my attraction to you isn't good, age doesn't bother me but you being with my godfather and me having these thoughts and feelings towards you does.”  
  
"Idiot boy. I can barely stand to be in the same room as that Mutt. Where did you get such a grotesque idea from?"  
  
“We all knew something was going on between the teachers but you being in his rooms early in the morning and then him being sick, some said that is morning sickness.” he said, purposely leaving out it was Neville who said this as he didn't want his friend getting called or in trouble.  
  
"And you know Hogwarts gossip to be so reliable? Your godfather was sick with disgust at the image of me you drew on his blackboard. I was in his rooms because he was showing me the drawing."  
  
“Well I didn't know that. Teachers acting sneaky all these meetings, all in each other’s rooms. I’m sorry. Like I said I didn't even know I was doing it. I have kept worse things than this to myself but never done anything like this in my sleep.” Harry sighed and stood up. “Are we done now?”  
  
“No we are not sit down Harry. If what you say is true about keeping bigger things to yourself and this not happening then we have to assume that someone is doing this to you.”  
  
Harry sat down heavily. “Why can't I just have one quiet year at Hogwarts?”  
  
“Because you would be bored.” Severus looked closely at the Gryffindor. “You don't believe me do you.” it wasn't a question he could see that Harry didn't. He either didn't believe him or didn't want to.  
  
Harry knowing he was being stared at couldn't take it, didn't want to turn to see those black eyes piercing into him, he stood up and headed for the door only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. Turning but not looking up he felt a finger under his chin that lifted his head and green met black.  
  
“Harry...” Severus whispered, leaning in close but stopping before their lips touched.  
  
Harry licked his lips and seeing that black eyes followed his tongue he swallowed before moving forwards and closing the gap, sighing at the feeling of soft lips on his. When he felt the hand drop from his wrist he moved both arms up and wrapped them around the older man’s neck moaning when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist holding him tight. “Severus.” he panted when they parted for air.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“What happens now?”  
  
“Now we sit and talk some more or just sit and enjoy each other’s company.”  
  
“This isn't going to be a one time thing?”  
  
“No Harry. I have liked you for a few months now; it is something I daren’t tell anyone, Remus only knows as I confessed when drunk.”  
  
Harry pulled back. “You don't think Remus has done this to us do you.”  
  
“No Remus is too honest to think up and do this to you, to us.”  
  
Harry hummed and let himself relax in Severus’ embrace once more, when Harry walked to Severus rooms earlier he didn't want to go and now, he didn't want to leave.

* * *

Harry walked into the great hall next morning with a big smile on his face; he said morning to everyone who was there eating and started to help himself. “How are you?” he asked Draco as he cut up his bacon before placing it in his mouth.  
  
“Good, sorry about embarrassing you, Severus is right, it didn't help.”  
  
“Oh but it did. I did no sleep walking last night.”  
  
“You didn't?” Draco asked, dropping his voice so no one could listen in.  
  
“How does one sleep walk when one doesn't sleep?”  
  
Draco looked from Harry’s beaming face up to his godfather who was talking quietly to the Headmistress and back to Harry again before pulling a face. “Ugh! I didn't need to know that Harry.” he said making the brunet laugh and carry on eating. Neither of them aware of a certain Ravenclaw listening and hearing every word, a smile never leaving her face.

* * *

At the end of Transfiguration Remus asked Harry and Luna to stay behind once everyone had gone Remus excused himself for a minute and went into his office where he used the floo to call and ask Severus to join him.  
  
When Remus closed the door behind him Luna turned to Harry. “That’s better.” she said.  
  
Harry turned to face Luna to see her smiling at him. “What’s better?”  
  
“You are smiling again. I just knew Severus would be the one to make you happy although I can think of a certain Professor who won't be happy.”  
  
Before Harry could answer Remus walked back into the room followed closely by Severus.  
  
Severus stopped when he saw Harry stood there looking shocked at Luna and looked at Remus. “What’s going on?”  
  
Before Remus could answer Harry spoke. “How did you know about me and Severus Luna when it only started last night?”  
  
“Of course I know Harry I am your friend and friends do notice and see things that you don't see yourself. I have known how much you want Professor Snape here and I knew he would make you happy and with Remy telling me Severus feelings for yours I came up with a plan to get your both together I am glad it worked.”  
  
Harry heard only one word in all of that. “Remy?”  
  
“You have been putting Harry through all of this just so we could get together?” Severus asked.  
  
Luna smiled and walked over to Remus and put her arms around his waist. “Yes. When I asked Remus to spy on you in the shower so he could put that image in Harry’s head to draw he suggested that we lock you both in a room but you are both as stubborn as the other.”  
  
“You got into my rooms and spied on me. I was blaming the artist and hating him until I knew it was Harry Remus!” Severus snapped.  
  
Remus smiled apologetically at Severus before looking at Harry. “You are very quiet Harry.”  
  
“How long have you both been together?” Harry finally asked.  
  
“Since Luna nursed me back to health after the war.”  
  
“Harry, are you not mad that they planted images in your mind, broke into my rooms and had you drawing on every blackboard?” Severus asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. “It got me with you didn't it.” he said with a smile. “If anything I am grateful to them not mad.”  
  
Severus sighed and slowly nodded silently agreeing with Harry before glaring at Remus. “Stay out of my private rooms.” he warned. before walking over to Harry and placing his arm across the Gryffindor's shoulders, fighting the urge to smile when he felt Harry wrap his arms around him and rest his head on his shoulder.  
  
“So are we okay now? If I promise to stay out of your rooms unless invited?” Remus asked.  
  
“We are good, as Harry said; it got us together so I am not mad.”  
  
Remus sighed with relief. “Oh good. Well I wish you both luck.” he said, Luna nodding in agreement.  
  
Harry frowned. “Why do we need luck?”  
  
“For when you tell Professor Black of course.” Luna answered, smiling.  
  
 _ **The end**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading comment or kudos?


End file.
